The rapidly changing landscape of the office environment has created a need for office furniture that is easily assembled and disassembled. Open concept offices that are configured into project teams are torn down and recreated with the completion of one project and the initiation of a new one or as a project changes focus. Likewise, school classrooms are fluid as study groups change for each subject.
Work tables that are easily to assemble and disassemble would facilitate such fluid environments. Currently, the assembly and disassembly of available tables requires the assistance of facilities operators who have the skills and tools to do the job. Tables with standardized and interchangeable parts that can be assembled quickly and disassembled without specialized tools would be valuable in today's work, and school, environments.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.